Love the night while it is young(KamiShin)
by TodoBakuDekuKiri
Summary: (No quirks UA) Shinsou gets dragged to a New Year's party and finds someone, will he share his New Year's Kiss with this special someone? Or is that too out of his comfort zone?
1. Chapter 1

Shinsous Pov

New Year's Eve, how did I manage to get dragged out here, all I wanted to do was sleep. But, my crazy roommates wanted me to come to this stupid New Years Party, so now here I am. I look around trying to find my roommates, gone, of course, they ditched me.

"Hey, who are you going to kiss at midnight?" I hear someone in the crowd ask."Pfft, New Year's kiss, I heard that people do it to strangers, how weird is that?" I laugh at this statement as if I would kiss a stranger, but what were my roommates saying, something about me needing to get out of my comfort zone. I guess this is my chance to take a risk, new year new me they say, I look down at my watch, an hour before midnight, an hour to find someone to kiss.


	2. Completed Version

Shinsous Pov

New Year's Eve, how did I manage to get dragged out here, all I wanted to do was sleep. But, my crazy roommates wanted me to come to this stupid New Years Party, so now here I am. I look around trying to find my roommates, gone, of course, they ditched me.

"Hey, who are you going to kiss at midnight?" I hear someone in the crowd ask."Pfft, New Year's kiss, I heard that people do it to strangers, how weird is that?" I laugh at this statement as if I would kiss a stranger, but what were my roommates saying, something about me needing to get out of my comfort zone. I guess this is my chance to take a risk, new year new me they say, I look down at my watch, an hour before midnight, an hour to find someone to kiss.

I start looking around the crowd, making sure to doge anything being flung around in the mob. After ducking to avoid a handful of shaving cream, I saw a group of girls swarming around a blonde boy, I observed them a little more, and notice the boy seemed to be almost bored. The boy's gaze seemed to scan the crowd, landing on a few people before his eyes locked with mine. A smile crept onto his face as he leaned over to one of the girls next to him and pointed to me. The girl looked up at me and nodded, without another glance back at the blonde she ran to me.

"Hey, cutie, Kami noticed you staring at us, see someone you like? Kami can hook you up." I just nodded at the girl, and she quickly grabbed my hand, dragging me over to their group. She hastily pushed me into a seat next to the boy known as Kami. Now that I was closer, I could see that his golden locks were pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a light yellow color with a halo of lightning yellow around the outside of the iris. They almost seemed to pull me in. I look at the hair that was hanging over his ear, trying to distract myself from the boy's golden orbs. The locks had a black thunderbolt in it, I reached out to touch it, just hair, not a clip or anything.

"Hah, you like it?" Kami asks, I jerk my hand back and nod, embarrassed. Kami just smiled and ignored my embarrassment, " Yeah me too, one of my girls did it, you want one?" His face lit up as he started talking about dying my hair, "Wait, no, your purple hair, so we would still want to use black, but something else, not a thunderbolt, ahh." He whispered something to a purple hair girl, who had red triangles painted on her face, she nodded and pulled out some black hair dye. Kami motioned for me to sit on the ground in front of him. When I got comfortable I felt something tugging at my hair, I yelp and whirl around, meeting the eyes of a girl, "Calm down, I'm just brushing your hair, I'm Mina by the way." she says. After a while, she stops brushing my hair and walks away. I feel a pair of hands combing the ends of my hair. "So, you will have to take this out in about 20 minutes."

I let out a soft sigh when I realize that Kami was the one dying my hair. We make small conversation as he works on my hair, the girls sit whispering to each other, a flash goes off as they take a picture. I blink, specks appearing in my sight from the light, one of the girls shows the image to the others. I cover my ears as they let out a squeal, I hear the muffled words 'Omg post it now" before someone taps my shoulder. "Okay, I'm finished, you can go talk to the girls if you would like," Kami says, holding up his hands, they were completely black from the dye. "I'm going to go wash this off of me."

And with that, he walked away to one of the bathrooms. I walk over to talk to the girls, the one that had been brushing my hair was known as Ashindo by the other girls, she had her skin painted pink and had black contacts in. They slowly one by one talk me their names, the girl who had grabbed the hair dye for me was named Jiro, a girl with bright pink cheeks was named Uaraka, and, a small girl with green hair was called Tysu, she looked like a frog. I was talking to Jiro when a blond girl came up and started talking in memes. "That's awesome, Broski, tell me more." The girl says, chatting to Tysu, who responded: "Kero, who are you? No, wait, is that you Camie?" So the girl's name was Camie.

Without even knowing it, I had somehow gotten pulled into dancing, each one of the girls took turns being my partner. I was dancing with Uaraka when Kami tapped my shoulder, " Hey bro, the 20 minutes are up its time to wash the dye out, come with me." He yelled over the music. I waved bye to the girls and followed Kami to the bathroom. "You looked like you were having fun out there," Kami says giggling, I redden and stammer a few ums before finally saying, "They dragged me onto the dance floor." I walk over to one of the broken mirrors and look into it, seeing only a fragmented version of my reflection. " Well, let's get this dye out of my hair, huh," I say, leaning over the sink my hair in the bowl. Kami walks up behind me, he turns the water on, running his hands through my hair, stopping every few seconds to scrub a chunk of hair. After about 5 minutes, he turns the water off. " There, all done. Here take a look." He says, handing me his phone so I could see, I look into the phone to see the time, there were only 2 minutes until 12. I hand the phone back to him, trying to work up the courage to ask him to be my New Year's kiss.

"So which one of my girls is the lucky one who gets to be yours?" Kami asks, drying his hands off on his shirt. I tilt my head to the side before saying, "Well, I had my eye on this blonde, just one, in particular, I don't know they just caught my attention more than anyone else." Kami nods, I take the chance to spit the question back at him, " Who are you going to kiss at midnight?" the question caught him off guard, but, he quickly recovered, "A particular purple-haired person, who caught my curiosity." I look down, purple hair, he's going to kiss Jiro. In the background, I hear the countdown start, I look up, and to my surprise, Kami was not running outside but walking up to me. "8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Happy New Year!" I look at Kami shocked by how close he was, when he whispered," Happy New Year" he closed the space between us, his arms wrapped around me as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss me, it was short and sweet.

"Hey Kami, will you go out with me?" I ask, Kami only responds by jumping up on me. I quickly moved us into one of the stalls, the sound of fireworks in the background. I knew that this had to of been fate, I send a prayer to my roommates, thanking them for bringing me here before I shut and lock the stall door.


End file.
